


Anatomy/Анатомия

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый в своем любимом человеке любит что-то определенное в его теле, что-то привлекает больше, чем все остальное. Я попытался выделить по три характеристики и изложить о них от лица Рихарда и Тилля соответственно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy/Анатомия

Голос.

Тилль ни в чем не знает меры, особенно когда речь заходит о его способностях. Он сам постоянно испытывает себя на прочность, сам бросает себе новые вызовы, и никогда не слушает тех, кто пытается его остановить. Даже меня. Решив, что он недостаточно использует потенциал своего голоса, он его сорвал в попытке превзойти самого себя. Теперь Тилль лежит на кровати и смотрит на меня как бездомная побитая собака. Вместо его раскатистого, всепроникающего баса можно услышать только сиплый шепот. От его молчания я страдал не меньше. Ведь голос Тилля – это то, во что я влюбился много лет назад. Я до сих пор благоговейно вздрагиваю, когда он зовет меня по имени, когда он страстно шепчет мне на ухо, когда он поет…Его голос – это идеальный звук для меня, которым я не могу наслушаться.  
Я знаю, и он знает, что голос вернется. А пока его нет с нами, я включаю для нас старую запись наших первых репетиций. Ту, что никто, кроме нас, не слышал. Даже Шнайдер.  
« - Тилль, давай, спой хотя бы один куплет…Эх, говорил же я тебе, что последний стакан «корна» был лишним…Ну, давай, попробуй…Тилль! Куда ты суешь руки?! Осторожно с микрофоном, он один!»  
« - Рихард, ну ее нахрен…Иди-ка сюда лучше и поцелуй меня как следует…И я тебе не только спою…»

Взгляд.

Говорят, что глаза – это зеркало души. В случае с Рихардом это правда на все сто. У него удивительно живой взгляд, который меняется вместе с его настроением. Когда он радуется, в них светятся теплые огоньки. Если Рихард сердится, его серые глаза темнеют и грубеют, взгляд становится пронзающим и острым. Иногда он грустит. Внешне все может быть нормально, но я точно знаю, что внутри его терзает его вечная печаль – та еще сволочь, которой я до сих пор не могу перегрызть глотку. Я вижу в его глазах пасть этой проворной гадюки, жрущей изнутри моего любимого. Тогда он предпочитает оставаться один. Один на один со своей тоской и творчеством. Иногда я позволяю ему бороться с ней самому. После таких сражений он возвращается с трофеями – хорошими мелодиями, которые так необходимы ему. Но иногда я не могу этого допустить.  
Я вижу, что он целый день мучается от каких-то своих мыслей. Он собирается пойти в свой рабочий кабинет, но я останавливаю его. Беру в объятия и укладываюсь с ним на кровати. Рихард не противится. Я глажу его, целую и обнимаю со всей любовью. И это работает. Тогда я получаю в награду тот взгляд, который не видит никто, кроме меня. Теплый, ласковый, мягкий, как ветер в начале сентября. И лучезарную улыбку, самую любимую на свете.

Губы.

Поцелуй с женщиной – это твоя обязанность. Ты как бы говоришь ей – «это был не просто секс, это – что-то большее». Она ждет от тебя поцелуя, никогда не рискнет поцеловать тебя первой. Это не выражение любви, страсти, нежности. Это просто подтверждение для женщины, что вечер для нее прошел не зря. Более того, ты не должен быть слишком проворен или груб - тебя отпихнут и упрекнут в ненадлежащем поведении. И вообще, поцелуй для них, особенно взасос – это что-то вульгарное и омерзительное.  
С мужчиной можно отключить мозг. Поцелуй – не обязанность. Ты целуешь его потому, что просто хочешь целовать. Это – настоящая страсть, животная, первобытная. Никаких правил, рамок и ограничений. Можно кусать, облизывать, обсасывать, хватать ладонью за волосы. Ты волен делать все. Ты можешь прокусить губу, поцарапаться о щетину, твои волосы сожмут рукой так крепко, что будет больно, но тебя это будет только сильнее заводить. Такого никогда не будет ни с одной женщиной.  
Тилль любит целоваться и умеет это делать. Его тонкие, но сочные губы аппетитной формы просто созданы для этого. Он целует по-разному, и в каждом поцелуе можно прочитать его намеренья.  
Осторожный поцелуй в ухо, утыкаясь носом в висок – «ты мне нужен». Прикосновение губами к шее, легкий укус – «я хочу сегодня с тобой поиграть». Жадный засос в губы, ладони на бедра или ягодицы – «я тебя хочу». Россыпи поцелуев по обнаженному телу, даже в самых сокровенных местах – «ты - мой бог». Но мой самый любимый – когда Тилль обнимает ладонью мою щеку, долго и молча смотрит в глаза, потом медленно, ласково целует в губы, не слишком глубоко, потом крепко обнимает и прижимает к себе. Это значит – «я тебя люблю».

Руки.

Все, кто знает о нашем творчестве, или хотя бы знает, чем занимается Рихард, догадывается, насколько умелые у него руки. Ведь у него хватает сил часами играть сложные соло и риффы на гитаре, он может сутками без устали выводить новые мелодии, и, более того, каждый день он проводит минимум два часа, просто шлифуя свои навыки. Я люблю наблюдать за этим действом, смотреть, как его аккуратные пальцы ловко перебирают струны, на его сосредоточенное лицо. Но есть и обратная сторона. Мне становится жалко, когда я вижу на его пальцах глубокие вмятины от струн и порезы; когда я вижу, как после нескольких часов игры пальцы подергивает легкая судорога; когда что-то не ладится, и он расстраивается. В такие моменты я ненавижу гитару и всю музыку в целом. Ведь я знаю его руки не только как инструмент умелого гитариста. Я знаю их как самые ласковые руки на свете, которые гладят, ласкают и обнимают меня. Я люблю брать его маленькие ладошки в свои, и они легко скрываются в замке моих рук. Я целую его пальцы, глажу, разминаю; касаюсь губами маленького шрама на внутренней стороне среднего пальца. Рихард в такие моменты усмехается и говорит, что я преувеличиваю, ведь он всего лишь играет на гитаре, а не работает на станке на заводе. Но для меня все серьезно. Пусть я эгоист, но я мечтаю о том, чтобы эти маленькие красивые пальчики были свободны от пут струн гитары, чтобы они делали то, для чего созданы - для любви и ласки.

Торс.

Капли пота градом льются по его телу, собираясь вместе и продираясь через густую поросль волос на его груди и животе. Тилль первым делом хватает полотенце и останавливает этот град. Его широкая спина вздымается с каждым глубоким вздохом, он пытается восстановить ритм дыхания. Я протягиваю ему бутылку ледяной воды, и он жадно приникает к ней. Я наблюдаю, как он постепенно расправляет свои могучие плечи, дыхание становится тихим. Видел ли я что-нибудь совершеннее в своей жизни, чем его тело? Нет. Думаю, даже какие-нибудь мифические герои или боги не смогли бы с ним тягаться.  
Я люблю в нем все, но то, что по-настоящему вызывает во мне желание впиться и терзать эту великолепную плоть зубами, губами, чем угодно – это его торс. Широкая накачанная грудь, огромные руки настоящего Колосса, стальной пресс…Он много времени проводит в тренировках, и это дает плоды. Не говоря уже о его прошлом спортсмена. Я завидую порой этим каплям пота, которые так близко к его коже, которые касаются этих напряженных мышц, а я не могу. Пока не могу. Мы ведь сейчас за сценой после очередного выступления. Я могу только бесплодно пожирать его глазами.  
Тилль ловит мой взгляд на себе и, как всегда, смущенно улыбается. Наверное, даже покраснел бы, если бы не раскраснелся до этого во время прыжков и кульбитов по сцене. Ох, дайте мне сил добраться до отеля.

Бедра.

Я лежу в постели и курю. Смотрю, как сонный зевающий Рихард одевается. Собрался куда-то по своим делам с утра пораньше. Я с нескрываемым удовольствием рассматриваю его всякий раз, когда он оказывается обнаженным передо мной. Крепкие плечи, аппетитные ключицы, возвышенность груди, подтянутый пресс с дорожкой редких волосков, стремящихся к паху…Особенно сложно оторвать взгляд от его бедер, ног, ягодиц. Часто ловлю себя на мысли, что его прямые ноги, круглые бедра и аппетитные ягодицы не сочетаются с его мужественным торсом. Как будто Рихард на половину женщина. Ну, не видел я за свою жизнь таких идеальных конечностей у мужчин. Но я ему об этом не говорю. Боюсь обидеть его сравнением с женщиной, ведь он так любит демонстрировать всю свою маскулинность.  
Я опускаю взгляд на его ступни – такие маленькие и аккуратные по сравнению с моими лапами. Поднимаюсь выше – поджатые напряженные икры. Еще выше – мое любимое, гладкие бедра, с этими сексуальными впадинами по бокам…Обожаю смотреть на них в деле, особенно когда он обнимает ими мои бока в экстазе.  
Подтаскиваю к себе пепельницу и тушу сигарету. Протягиваю руки к нему, обхватываю его бедра кольцом рук, плотно прижимаю к себе и заставляю забраться обратно в кровать. Рихард не вырывается, только усмехается и протягивает с легким упреком: «Я опоздаю». А мне все равно. Никуда ты сейчас не пойдешь из этой постели, герр Круспе. Ты и твои роскошные бедра останутся здесь. 


End file.
